Deadly Games
by massofbros
Summary: Naruto wakes up looking at a blue box saying his HP and CP were restored, turning the world upside down... Because his life was a video game. Rated M for later lemons and cuss words.


AN: Hello everybody! So first thing first, this is my first time and plz tell me if I have any mistakes in the comments. besides that I'll only do disclaimers once.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the gamer. case closed.**

A nine year old Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes and shaking his head from his bed. The reason? Here's a hint; it wasn't to rub newly gained eye gunk( although that may have played some part) from his eyes. It was because he swore he saw a floating blue box saying that his HP and CP were restored by sleeping on his bed. Now, of course he knew what that meant which was exactly why he was contemplating if he was insane, because that would mean he was in a video game.

 _That_ was absurd.

So he decided to play video games! After all as the saying goes, when in doubt play video games. But little did he know, that particular decision would mark the start of a legend that would be told over and over again. . . on fan fiction of course!

 **Naruto POV**

Naruto glared at the video game and complained about how the profile screen was complete and utter bullcrap "I mean like why would it not be profile to activate the profile screen! I mean like that is a load of bull! No instead of being reasonable it has to be status-" he would have continued the unnecessary rant about clan wars 2, if he wasn't interrupted by a blue screen suddenly popping up.

 **Uzumaki Naruto lvl 9 50% 1725/3450 to next LVL**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Pariah of Konohagakure**

 **Prankster king from hell**

 **HP: 1450**

 **CP: 1500**

 **STR: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **END: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **LUK: 10**

 **SPD: 18**

 **DEF: 0**

 **Ryou: 3500**

 **Points: 18**

 **Perks: Incredible determination** (+2 WIS +1 INT the ability to use _meditation_ in combat) **?** (+150 CP and 100 HP per LVL +50% REP and Ryou gains in all areas that are familiar with the **?** clan 300% EXP gains for skill _fuinjutsu +_ 10 LUK) **?** (350% EXP gains for skill _fuinjutsu_ and 2 SPD per LVL) **?** (+100 HP and CP per LVL and -10% REP gains) **Prankster** (-20% REP gains 20% EXP gains for skills _trap_ and _stealth_ ) **Natural leader** (10% REP gains 25% EXP gains for skill _advanced tactics_ ) **Pariah** (-20% Ryou and REP gains) **Gamers Mind** (gives your mindense self control when paired with gamer's mind produces class gamer) **Gamers Body** (gives your body game character characteristics when paired with gamer's mind produces the gamer class)

 _Observe_ :LVL 1 0%

Observe the target for basic information. CP cost: 10

 _Detect Bloodlust_ : LVL 6 8%

Detects all bloodlust and I'll intent directed towards you in a 15m radius CP cost 8.4

 **Uzumaki Naruto is known for many things, some even unknown to him. His past is shrouded in mysteries like who his parents were and why the village hates him.**

Naruto stared at it for a good five seconds before fainting on the spot.

3 hours later

"Ughh what a dream, I mean dreaming about life being a video game? That's got to be a new record for insanity" Naruto said, or at least tried to say, for once again was interrupted by a blue box popping up.

 **New records**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Survived: 9 years**

 **Highest Ryou: 3740**

 **Highest LVL: 9**

Naruto stared at it a bit before groaning "So either that was a dream and it's like inception or life really is a video game. You know what I think I'm going insane. But that doesn't matter cuz with this I'll become like the best ninja ever!"

 **Narrator POV**

And so begins the legend of Naruto Uzumaki, the gamer-nin. Naruto wasn't stupid, unlike the silly little villagers of Konohagakure, and knew that the best way to spend his points was to ask people smarter than him for even after his massive stash of video games he had yet to find the perfect balance.

Clever eh? Yes very clever(I know you agree don't try to hide it!) for he knew people with more experience would know what would be best for his ninja career, so he simply went to the strongest and oldest person, his jiji, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

And so we find our hero, favorite blond and video gamer extraordinaire walking to the hokage tower, spamming _Detect Bloodlust_ and _Observe._ After all Practice makes perfect!

 **Naruto POV**

Naruto walked forward muttering as fast as he could and he could almost see the levels he was gaining just for the measly CP he was spending

 **Detect Bloodlust leveled up once**

 **Detect Bloodlust leveled up once**

 **Detect Bloodlust leveled up once**

 **Detect Bloodlust leveled up once**

 **Observe leveled up once**

 **Observe leveled up once**

 **Observe leveled up once**

 **Observe leveled up once**

 **Observe leveled up once**

 **Observe leveled up once**

Scratch that he _could_ see the levels he was gaining and it took all of Gamer's mind's abilities to stop him from jumping around screaming and shouting. That would make him look crazy and he did not want that. However he still got to the tower and the receptionist sent him in.

"Hey jiji!" Naruto exuberantly shouted. "Ahhhhh Naruto-kun, what brings you here today?"

asked Sarutobi. "Well jiji, I wanna know what you need to be a good ninja, cuz if I'm gonna be hokage, then I need some advice. So what is it, endurance, vitality, strength, dexterity, wisdom or intelligence? Or maybe luck! Well?" Naruto said his words almost coming Sarutobi could hear. "Well Naruto, a ninja needs everything,for example, what would your strength matter if you can't be smart enough to get hits in? Or what if you have so much dexterity but you don't have enough strength to throw or dodge worth a damn? You see Naruto a ninja needs everything to be successful, but that doesn't mean you can't have a specialty. Oh and luck is too unpredictable, so I don't like relying on it much, so there you have it!"

By the end of his speech Naruto stared at him in awe. "You're totally awesome old man! I'll definitely follow your advice and become the best shinobi and to do that I'll never waste time again!" And with those parting words Naruto skipped out of the room leaving a smiling Sarutobi. . . for a whole three seconds when the secretary came in dragging a cart full of paperwork and turning his smile upside down and eliciting a groan. "Care full Hokage-sama, if I keep getting that reaction one might think you don't like doing paperwork," the secretary chuckled out. Sarutobi for his part simply whimpered as the secretary unloaded mountains of paperwork.

 **Narrator POV**

And so with these revelations, our hero left to his destination, the library. After putting 3 points in each stat(excluding luck) of course, I mean why would he not? He made true on his promise and zipped straight to the library, the glares not impeding him at all and instead boosting his Detect Bloodlust. Upon arriving he completely ignored the librarian instead moving to the book in the wretched place our great hero calls a home he was suddenly interrupted by the said filthy woman that had the gall to call herself a librarian.

 **Naruto POV**

"What do you think you're doing in this place, demon." she hissed. Instead of raising his voice which would have given the librarian a real reason to kick him put, he abused Gamer's mind calmly responded with "Borrowing a book, what else?" at this witty remark the librarian fumed and stomped away to brood. Naruto walked around the area nearly skipping in glee before realising that he had no idea where he was going.

He almost cursed before he continued browsing through books trying to find the shinobi section. 'Science, math, cooking, money, are all of these books useless?'

 **Help: Books**

 **All books are never completely useless for the various things and information in them, for example learning science, will give you better chances of developing jutsu, fuinjutsu and traps, cooking is a very helpful skill as it will help you in future survival situations.**

"I wasn't asking you," Naruto grumbled under his breath. He passed a few more civilian sections and continued down. 'Geography, herb, history, anim- wait, what's that?' Naruto thought before backpedaling to the history section and spotting what had caught his interest. They were books, that much was obvious but the striking red color and the orange whirlpool was what caught his attention. He grabbed them and quickly read the covers of the books. "'Uzumaki: all you need to know about them' and 'Uzumaki fuinjutsu for beginners'" the latter was misplaced, that much was obvious, but what he really focused on was the fact that the books had the same name in them as his last name.

'This will require looking into, and a visit to the science section' he thought before pondering how he was going to carry them. He almost facepalmed when he found his solution 'The inventory of course, any respectable video game had an inventory tab. As if on cue the inventory popped up and he quickly stuffed the books in noting how he had 120 slots.

 **Narrator POV**

It was at this point that lady luck decided to interfere to show just how awesome she was- **"why thank you,"** "don't get used to it," in the form of a certain female almost crashing into him. Of course Naruto had no idea that this woman was actually, and I quote 'The single and sexy Anko Mitarashi' who would later become one of his precious people. Naruto continued, completely unaware that the person was coming right towards him on the other side of a bookshelf.

Our young hero would not know that she was a sadist and would ask advice without anything to give to Anko, and would therefore be exposed to Anko's tortu-I mean training to ascend faster than ever.

 **Naruto POV**

Naruto nearly let out a girly shriek from his position on the floor, because somebody who looked very much like they wanted to kill him was towering over him. "Now look what you've done, my dango's on the floor!" If the situation then Naruto would have sweatdropped but he was too scared for the simple reaction. "Sorry miss I didn't mean to, please don't kill me," Naruto squeaked out.

"You know what, I'm feeling nice today, so I won't kill you but if you make me drop my dango again, you will wish I killed you here," Naruto gulped and nodded "By the way, the names Mitarashi, Anko Mitarashi, what's yours, gaki brat?" Anko said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Anko-san and I'm going to be hokage and everybody will respect me," he said and pumped his fist in the air.

Anko blinked before laughing "you've got spunk kiddo, but if that's your reason then that's stupid. Do you even know what the job of hokage takes? The sacrifices and the emotional pain you might, no _will_ go through?" Anko said bitterly "you see there are much better people than you, and they have faced hardships I couldn't _dream_ of. The goal of Hokage is achieved through baby steps and the first step is the basics of everything. I bet you thought you could just prance in and become strong? You thought _wrong_ Hokage requires thought, and I bet you don't even know where the shinobi section is! You see the hokage position takes more than strength." Anko finished with a wide grin. Naruto wanted to glare but he knew she was right, and the anger filled glare was instead replaced by a look of awe. "Will you teach me then? And maybe tell me where the shinobi section is?"

Whatever Anko thought he was going to say, that was not one of them.

"Ya know what, sure gaki, meet me at training ground 44, you impressed me kiddo don't disappoint," Anko said before ambling out, likely to get more dango. Naruto grinned stupidly at finding a sensei, before realising something. "Hey you didn't tell me where the shinobi section is," Naruto nearly shouted before crying anime tears and walking down the aisles again.


End file.
